The TriHeir
by PotterMania22
Summary: Ever wonder why Harry survived that fateful night? This is why, he's an heir, and a tri-heir at that. I'M BAAACCCK! Here's chppie #6!
1. Discovery of Powers

The Last Hope  
  
Harry sighed, he was in Dumbledore's office in the middle of the night waiting for Dumbledore to play his part in the event that would change Harry's life forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Flashback) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had a very strange dream, in the beginning, it seemed like he had woken up, but when he had taken a closer look, he was actually in a foggy version of his room. In front of him suddenly then, were three people, they looked very out of place in their grand robes, but Harry paid more attention as the oldest of them stepped forward.  
  
He said, " Harry Potter, I am Merlin, and there behind me is Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. I do hope that you are not too shocked by our untimely arrival, but it had to be done. For you see, you are the heir of all three of us, making you a tri-heir. That is extremely unusual and only happens once around a millenium. Then, because of our magical level, this would make you the most powerful wizard in the world, if you train your powers right. In all customs, a tri-heir would receive his powers on the night of his 15th birthday. Usually, the person would experience a slight shock of power, and feel more confident, but as the shock of your new power comes in, it would just be too much without instruction. Here, we come in, we will be soon installing a major amount of fresh information that a grown wizard wouldn't know about, or understand. In short, we will be passing a copy of our joined knowledge into your mind, so you can understand and control your powers better." By now, Harry's head was a whirl; he doggedly put those thoughts to one side and continued to listen.  
  
Merlin continued, "You, Harry Potter, are the only one who can defeat the ever rising in power Voldemort. Knowing this, we pass on to you gifts that will help you in achieving his defeat. After you wake up, in your room will be a large trunk, there will be 9 locks in front of it, but don't be fooled, the keys will appear when you say the password, Harry Potter, tri- heir. The password can only be activated by your voice and is protected by the most powerful spells available to recognize any sort of disguise spell know in the world, even newly created spells. After you say the password, a set of invisible keys except to you will appear, and those keys can be only touched by you or else, even in a disguise, the person will be blown back by a shock wave that only they will feel. Inside all this protection are 9 compartments, only 8 will be seen before the protection is lifted, because this last one is the most useful of all. I will leave you to discover all the wonders of our gift to you, and don't worry, once you get in the trunk, the protection will be sealed again so no one can follow you. We have left notes by the things in the trunk, so that you know what they are. When you wake up, the knowledge we promised you will be in your mind and they can never be forgotten. Good bye Harry, and we wish you the best of luck."  
  
With that the people winked out of existence and Harry woke up with a start, he looked at the clock and found that there was only a second left before his birthday. So he braced himself and true to what Merlin had said, he was basically on fire from the amount of magical power rushing into his body. Now that he knew what was coming though, he refrained from screaming and waking up his aunt and uncle. To his amazement, he found he could, as he could control his body and mind's every movement with exact precision. After a minute, the pain of his evolution in power stopped hurting and Harry opened his previously shut eyes and looked at himself. He found a note attached to him instantly and read it. As he did so, Merlin's voice came floating into his mind and repeating what he had read, word for word. The note said; Harry, I hope that the burst of power was not too difficult for you. I hope you take a good look at yourself, and realize something before reading on. Harry did so and stood up, he then realized that he had grown almost 6 inches, and was now a little taller than Ron. Still, his limbs were still as pale and skinny as ever. Harry then continued to read the voice continued to speak; yes, this is the proper height you're supposed to be that, with the kept away full power of your magic, the place also kept away your full height. I suggest though that you exercise more as to improve you physical abilities. Some more weight and muscles won't hurt you as it will help your reflexes and aid you in a duel. Don't worry though, the height you have now is only for your age, you will still grow. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have taken the liberty to correct your vision, this might come in handy if you break your glasses in a duel. In your trunk though is a pair of non-prescription glasses that work like your previous teacher, Alastor Moody, though these work at your will and won't be activated unless you wish them to be. As for one last thing though, I regret to tell you that for your new knowledge of your powers, you may not tell anyone, which is including you friends and family, etc. The only person you may tell is Albus Dumbledore, for he is one of my few heirs. He will arrange your future studies for the things you learn in school will be much too easy for you. Have fun with your powers but control them and don't let your ego get too blown up. Oh yes, and 7 of your trunk compartments have a ver advanced spell on them that make time pass differently. Every day that you spend in your trunk is equal to about 1 minute in the outside world, but you won't grow any older than you are growing in the outside world and your trunk is shielded so that you can perform magic anywhere within 100 meters of the trunk. Also, it can shrink or grow to any size for convenience. Once again, good luck. Merlin.  
  
Harry was so amazed, so he decided to try out his new trunk; he stood up and looked around his room, enjoying the feeling of power that he seemed to radiate now. He saw the trunk and stepped over to it, he said the password (Harry Potter, tri-heir) and got the keys that opened the locks. He opened the first one; inside was just a deep shelf lined with scarlet and gold velvet and with a pair of glasses in it. Harry guessed that it was the pair of Moody glasses that he needed so he tried them on. Once on, Harry looked at the closed door and thought, through the wall, and then, he did see through the wall. Then, in the hallway outside the wall, there was a dim object that he couldn't see clearly. Harry wondered what it was and at once, an analyzed sheet of status appeared in front of his glasses and the page was see through. The sheet read, item: sock, color: black, and so on. Harry was excited, he then though about the sheet disappearing and it did. Harry stopped trying the glasses for now and loaded his prized possessions in the compartment. He closed that compartment and opened the second one. In it was a room about the size of his dorm with a bed, wardrobe and everything a proper young wizard's room should have. He loaded all his school stuff in there and got out to open the third compartment. In there was a large dome shaped room with all the things he needed to exercise and make his body in shape. There were things like a long running track, a difficult magical obstacle course and a ton of weights. Also, there was a sign that said, warning, do not use magic to help you or else. He smiled and then went and opened the fourth compartment. There, a large room with lots of things in it was revealed. This room was for practicing magic, and with the room there was a note. It said; Harry, this room is for practicing most of your experimenting magic that you want to improve upon. One suggestion though, through the years of my youth, I have discovered that wandless magic works much better than any thing with a particular spell. I hope you realize that you can do more wandless magic than anyone in the world can if you train hard. Anyway, wandless magic depends on what the user wants to happen, not what a particular spell will do if used right. It depends on the person and their inner magical level that determines what the wandless magic does. You, my boy, can do basically anything with wandless magic. You are an elemental, which means you can control and communicate with nature, and even become a part of nature. You are also a natural in magical weapons and things that you can fight with. I hope you can put your powers to good use. Merlin.  
  
Harry grinned to himself and tried to do something with his power, he racked his brain for his fresh knowledge and decided to try to simply do a levitating spell on himself, though without a wand. He tried and raised himself too high so he went back down and turned to the fifth compartment. Inside was a large countryside that had fair weather and small creatures. Right where he'd walked in, there was a table with 5 red and gold eggs on it, one slightly larger than the rest. The note there had simply said, look closely and make sure you're right in front of the eggs. Harry did so and within seconds, the eggs started hatching and one by one, and they hatched into ugly baby birds, which Harry recognized as baby phoenixes. Harry racked his brain for what he now knew of phoenixes, which was quite a lot, he remembered that phoenixes, newly hatched, will know the first living being it sees as it's parent, and will obey and be faithful to that person forever. So, now Harry had 5 phoenixes to train and to be friends with. As Harry was thinking, the 5 babies were starting to look at him and softly conversing to each other. To Harry's surprise, he could understand them perfectly and he understood what Merlin had meant by communicating with nature. Since all animals are part of nature, and he could communicate with nature, which meant that he could talk to all the animals on the earth. Harry then said to the phoenixes," His, my name is Harry Potter, and I guess I'm your dad."  
  
All the phoenixes were excited and said," Hi, hi, hi, dad! What are our names?"  
  
Harry chuckled, he realized that this would be just like taking care of a baby, he said, "All right, let's see now, the biggest one, I think I'll name you Blaze. The rest of you will be Duo, Trio, Quads, and Bright. So, I have to go for now, but you should fly around and practice using your abilities. When I ask you to though, to do something for your dad, will you?"  
  
"Of course dad! Bye!" With that they flew off and Harry went to the 6th compartment of his trunk. In it, there was instead a large grassy plain with a wooded area around the plain. Harry saw in the middle of the plain, a patch of silvery, shimmering white, he jogged over and saw an amazing sight. There were 5 beautiful baby unicorns just opening their eyes, the first thing they saw was Harry and they stood shakily up and went over to him, nuzzling and accepting him as their parent. Harry concentrated and spoke in unicorn, he said," Hello, I'm Harry Potter, I'm sort of your dad now, okay?'  
  
The baby unicorn tilted their heads and nuzzled him some more. Harry laughed and said, in unicorn of course," All right, I guess I have to name you now." He pointed to the largest one and said, "I'll name you Hope, you're Light, you're Crystal, you're Mercury, and you're Streak." Harry then laughed and noticed something in the corner; he walked over and discovered a very large and injured winged horse. Harry then wasn't sure what happened, but he wanted badly for this winged horse to heal, and this white beam of power flowed out from him and washed over the creature. Instantly, the creature's wounds healed and it seemed to regain its energy, Harry backed away, startled, and listened as the creature started to talk to him. It said, "Hello, I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm glad you were here to heal my wounds from my previous battle with a werewolf. Normally I would have been a better match for it, but I was resting when it attacked and I was worse off. Somehow I got here and I'm grateful for your help, I would like to remain with you as a servant and friend for my other home has gotten too dangerous for my kind as we are not easy to find. Will you accept my offer Harry Potter?'  
  
Harry looked at the magnificent beast and asked it," How do you know my name? And how do you know I speak the language of nature?"  
  
The creature snorted and said," First of all, like I told you, my kind are very rare and valued, but I have not told you why. Winged horses are treasured because we have great magical ability, equal to an above average wizard. Our magic is different though; our magic symbolizes the purity in magic itself, not what it can do, but what it stands for. That means that we can do things like store great amounts of magic and only give it off to people that we choose. Also, we can take magic from outside of this world, different magic that makes us very special. We are made as good luck charms because we can change into a ring that fits the person we choose and no one else. Finally, based on our name, we can fly and travel on land with great speed and can turn invisible to also shield the rider. A final ability I also have is that I can go through things. I have trained that ability for a long time and I have perfected it, it also covers my rider so they can go through things too when they're on my back."  
  
Harry grinned, he said," I am honored that you have chosen me to be your companion, I will call you Pegasus." With that, Harry said good bye for now and went to the 7th compartment of his trunk. In it was a very large, mountainous region, far larger than any of the others, in it was this table with 12 very large eggs that were above a huge bonfire. As Harry approached, the eggs started to hatch into baby dragons that puffed smoke and glared at Harry. Harry, nervous by now, said (in dragon)," I'm Harry Potter, your new master and parent, you will obey me!" He knew that newborn dragons listen to the first commanding thing that speaks their language. The dragons silenced immediately and crouched meekly in front of Harry, ready for instruction. Harry felt a lot better and then said to them," Good, I hope that we'll be friends in the future and that you'll try to obey my wishes. Now, go and get used to your new body, but I'll name you first. All right, there are 12 of you so I guess a different name for each of you would be too hard, so, you, the biggest on will be Flamer, and the rest of you, Fury 1-11. All right, go!"  
  
Harry moved on and went to compartment 8 of his trunk, in it; there was a battle dome of a sort. There was a note, it said; Harry, I hope you enjoyed your meetings with your newly owned creatures, yes they are yours, they're a gift from me. This compartment is for you to train your beasts with, and even though the whole trunk is indestructible, this compartment can expand to any size you choose, and the training obstacles can be adjusted to different levels. In the next compartment, I think that you'll enjoy it very much, go and see.  
  
Harry went and inside the compartment was a log room lined with shelves and wardrobes. In the middle of the room, there were these long tables. Harry first went to open the first wardrobe from the door, inside was this very finely made outfit. On top, there was this deep bottle green shirt with golden buttons and cufflinks, plus, there was this gold colored lightning bolt over the breast pocket of the shirt. Then, there were these very nice midnight black suit pants with a black belt that had a gold buckle. Then, there was a jet-black cape that flowed down from the hanger it was on, this had a high collar and a pair of matching dress shoes to go with it. To top it all off, there was a wand holster sewed in to the pants. Deeper in the wardrobe, there were 5 more outfits with different color variations. The next wardrobe was exactly the same, colors and all. The third wardrobe was full of Hogwarts robes, though much finer than any that Harry had ever bought before, these looked like they had been custom made by the finest magical tailor that had been working on each robe for a year. There were 6 in that wardrobe and 6 more I the next one. Then, in the next two wardrobes, there were casual muggle clothes, but more finely made than any ever before seen. Finally, in the last two wardrobes, there were dress robes of the finest materials and riches colors ever. All the colors in the 8 wardrobes of clothes fit Harry perfectly, and he was very satisfied. Also in the last wardrobe there was a note, it said; Harry, these clothes are a gift from Rowena, she has said before that you can never be too finely dressed and I guess this proves it. These clothes have charms on them that make them practically indestructible magic or normal wise. They also grow as you grow so they'll always be a perfect size. Hope you like them, but keep looking around.  
  
Harry did keep looking around, and off to the other side of the room were these shelves, they were filled with weapons of all kinds and Harry went to the first shelf and looked over the weapon that was there. It was a beautifully crafted staff. On the outside, it looked like a straight and polished stick, but Harry knew somehow that it was the perfect weapon for secrecy. It was made of the hardest wood in the world and looked like it was crafted to especially fit his hand, which he suspected actually was. He took the firm wood into his grasp and found it to be just right for his height, grip and strength. He swiped it about a few times and found, to his amazement, that he was actually a natural at the staff. Attached to it was another note that said; Harry, I hope that you have found out you're a natural at all weapons, that was passed on to you in your blood by Godric. Anyway, all the weapons and gadgets in this room are indestructible and all will grow to fit your height and grip and etc. I hope that you have plenty of practice with these because they can come handy in an emergency and can be transfigured into a common object by a voice activated password, ignite. Good Luck.  
  
Harry looked at the staff and said, "ignite." The staff shimmered and changed into a bracelet. Harry said the password again and returned the staff to its original spot. Next, Harry saw a collection of daggers that had holsters that can attach to any piece of clothing and stay there hidden. Then, Harry saw 3 pairs of bows with 3 different kinds of arrows each. There were spark arrows that set anything it hit on fire instantly. There were the disarming arrows that made what ever it hit drop everything they were carrying and dropped them to the ground. Finally, there were the piercing arrows that can spear through anything and instantly seriously wound the victim. Harry tried the password on the arrows and they each turned out to be a ring while the bow was a necklace, every item that turned into an object turned out to be plain silver though. Then, he saw this long, titanium, and very well crafted battle-axe, that unlike others he had seen, was incredibly light and easy to wield. This turned into a small battle-axe figure that fits on to a breast pocket of a shirt and won't fall off. Next, there was a long thin spear that when it transformed, was a pencil that hangs on to the inside of your breast pocket. Finally, there was the weapon Harry wanted to see, it was a beautifully crafted sword. The metal was of the finest in the world and the hilt though plain silver had diamonds arranged all over it. The sheath was also made of metal though this was edged with gold and had tiny rubies and emeralds implanted in it in a circular pattern. Attached to this was a note, it said; Harry, as you see, all these weapons are very finely made, and they're a gift from Godric. Should you ever misplace one of them, all you have to do is think very clearly of an image of the weapon and it will come to you. This sword was Godric's spare and now it's yours, it transforms into a buckle like item that hooks on to your belt. If you say the password, the sheath would be on the belt and you can just pull out the sword. There are also extra weapons that are behind the main ones that work almost as well, so if you need a spare, just look.  
  
Harry looked at all the weapons and nodded in satisfaction, then, he moved on to the cabinets that were there and opened them. Inside was this gold, edged with silver and titanium plated breastplate armor. On a shelf above that, there was this helmet that covered everything except his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. It was beautifully crafted, as it was the same metal as the breastplate. All the rest of the enormous cabinet was the rest of the armor that basically covered his entire body made of the same metals. The note attached to the armor said; Harry, this armor is made so that nothing except the death spell can pierce through and any pain that you might feel on touch will be blocked. Once you wear this armor, it will mold to your skin and you can wear normal clothes over it and not feel heavy or bulky as this armor is very light but sturdy. Also, it will turn invisible and even if you skin is showing won't give any indication that something is there. This will make sure that you will wear the armor at all times for protection. Oh yes, about the weapons, if you put every weapon on all at once, and say the password, they will organize themselves to fit onto your body perfectly.  
  
Harry had so much surprises now that he just put that into his mind to be sorted later. Finally, he turned to the middle of the room where there were long tables. On the first one, there was a watch that had a large screen and had many dials and buttons on it. The note on it said; this is a special watch Harry. It can be a normal watch, a wizards watch that tells you where certain people are, and what they're doing, it can warn you of danger, tell what mood you're in, and can transport anything, to anywhere. That means that it can also transport anything from your trunk to anything living or non-living from your trunk to anywhere, and can transport you to anywhere. A final thing it can do is calling your creatures by name of an image from your mind, as the watch will mold itself to your body and thoughts once you put it on. To program the watch, you need just to think about what you want the watch to do and it will do it.  
  
Harry tried on the watch and looked in amazement as the watch shaped itself to the exact tightness and position that Harry preferred. Then, it started to program itself into the perfect watch that Harry was thinking about, showing images of the people and creatures Harry wanted to keep track of as it made itself into working order. Harry saw other useful things on the tables such as books on how to do certain spells and other very complicated things that Harry was surprised to actually fully understand. He saw a book on anigmai and decided to try it out. He followed the instructions to think about the animal he wanted to be and just concentrate on becoming it. To his surprise, he started to change and with a pop became a very large phoenix, not unlike Fawkes, but much bigger. He changed back with another pop, and was ecstatic, he then remembered what Merlin said and tried to become a different animal. This time, he was a dashing stag, just like his father, though more robust looking. Harry stopped experimenting for now and decided to try on some of the gifts that his ancestors have given him. He put on first on of the suits of armor that he had and found that it was like wearing air. He went to the wardrobe next and then put on an outfit from the first one there with all the dress shirts and pants. Then, he put on his new glasses and watch, said the password for all his weapons and put on the now transformed things. Finally, he went to the large three piece mirror and surveyed himself, the result was quite nice he decided and put everything back and just put on him normal clothes. Harry then decided that with his new outfit and power, he needed a powerful body, so he remembered that Merlin had said that for every day that passed in the trunk that it was only a minute outside. So Harry decided to spend a month in here training his body in the 3rd compartment, that was just designed for that. So Harry carried out his plan, and really just half an hour later, a new Harry stepped out of the trunk. It was a dead gorgeous Harry, instead of the short, pale and weak Harry. There was now a 5'10" Harry, with a bronze tan and very muscular body because of the good nutrition and constant exercise for a month. 


	2. In Which Is that You Harry? seems tobe s...

Harry now decided to go to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, he went to the trunk, shrunk it, put it into his pocket, and appearated away. During the month, he had not only built up his body, but learned new spells that came very easily to him and also started to train his creatures, Pegasus was a great help. Appearating was just one of the new things he learned which included transforming into all sorts of things that have to do with nature, like plants, trees, water and all kinds of animals, magical or no. Now though, he was on the edge of the forbidden forest, he would have to go through it to get to Hogwarts, he forgot about the no appearating rule. He got out his watch and said into it, "Transport, Pegasus!" The watch glowed and the air beside Harry shimmered. A second later, Pegasus appeared beside Harry, and snorted at him, signaling him to get on. Harry did and they flew to Dumbledore's office's window.  
  
Once there, Harry transported Pegasus back into the trunk and looked around the room. The familiar office looked back at him as Harry walked into the middle of the room and used his glasses to look around the castle to find Dumbledore. What he didn't know was that the moment he had apparated in, he had triggered an alarm that told all the professors in the school that he was in Dumbledore's office, including Dumbledore. So, the next second, Harry heard somebody shout stupefy! He instinctively put up a shield that rebounded the spell onto the caster and then Harry looked around. It was professor Sprout, with all of the other professors and Dumbledore around her. Harry smacked himself for being so stupid as to intrude on Hogwarts like this and turned around to talk to Dumbledore who was clearly angry. He said," Er, hi? Sorry for barging in like this, but I needed to talk to professor Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore looked Harry over, not recognizing him because of the dramatic change that had really happened over 31 minutes. Dumbledore then said to him," Who are you?"  
  
Harry frowned, confused, and said back slowly," It's me, Harry, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked," That's you? You've changed a lot! What happened and why are you here?"  
  
"Er, professor, that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you, you know, why I'm here." Meanwhile, all the other professors didn't believe their eyes. This was the boy that had left them pale and weak just a month ago? It was impossible to have a person grow so much in just a month. Dumbledore was also thinking hard about Harry, he knew the boy had powers and courage, but this was unbelievable, Harry had an enormous aura of power around him, that even as he was thinking, was ever so slightly growing. Still, there was no doubt that this was truly Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore then said," All right, we'll talk, professors, will you please leave us." They did, speechless, but they did. Dumbledore then continued and said," Now Harry, as I have no doubt to that's who you are, will you please explain your untimely arrival to Hogwarts and why exactly you are here." So Harry did, in brief about the dream and items that he had in procession with him. He un-shrunk the trunk and showed Dumbledore the items it held by transporting them out, then he got to the part about his creatures and he paused.  
  
Harry said," Er, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but right now I have 5 phoenixes, 5 unicorn, and 12 dragons that are growing at 100 times the speed they're supposed to be growing at. It's really weird, I think that in a year they'll be fully grown up. Will you look at them professor?'  
  
Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head; Harry took out his trunk and released his creatures into the room. Once there, Harry called out to them in just English and they understood him perfectly as if he was speaking their language. That was the bond that they shared. Harry then said to Dumbledore as they settled into the room," As you can see, the eggs have only hatched for one day and they've already grown to over 3 months progress. I don't know what's the matter." Meanwhile, Dumbledore was staring at the markings each creature had and finally gave a small gasp.  
  
He said," Harry, do you realize what value and power your creatures have? They're not just magical beasts; they're immortal in the most unusual way. Once they've grown to their full size and power, they stop growing and live forever until someone or thing kills them, but they're very difficult to kill at all. They're growing at an alarming rate because they're the most powerful of these creatures that I have ever seen. This makes them basically 10 times more powerful than an ordinary creature of their species, maybe even more. You have got to train them well Harry, if you do, then that means they'll be the most faithful pets anyone can ask for."  
  
Harry meanwhile was dumbfounded, he knew that Merlin had given him really special gifts, but he had no idea that they were this rare and valuable. He then said to Dumbledore," Professor, before Merlin left, he said that you would need to train me because you are another one of his heirs. Will you train me, until at least next year?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said," Of course Harry, this can be a life changing situation, I'll gladly help you." With that, the training started, once the two were inside the trunk, they could work for two months straight and only be gone for an hour in the real time. Step by step Harry learned thousands of new spells and spent days in the trunk conserving time, pouring over spell books and other books. When he wasn't practicing his magic, he was training and playing with his now vastly maturing creatures. Harry estimated that by Christmas they'd be ready to go into battles in the battle dome in his trunk. Finally, if wasn't doing any of that, he was building his physical self in the exercise park that made him have muscles of steel all over his body and perfect abs. His weapon skills and his mental skills were also improving by leaps and bounds. By the end of August, when he'd have to go to the Dursleys to fetch his stuff and go to Diagon Alley, he lean, slender, fighting machine. Plus his looks weren't that bad either, he had grown another inch and started to have facial hair (which he controlled), since he didn't need his glasses anymore, he was wearing them less often and keeping them tucked in his breast pocket. Now, his brilliant green eyes shone out, but he decided to get a different hairstyle in Diagon Alley the next time he went there. Also, now you could give Harry any weapon and he'd be able to use it with exact precision and could defend himself for a very long time, and just fighting combat without any weapons, Harry could beat anyone in his sleep. This was due to the fact of his now lightness of feet, tough, sinewy body, and his almost inhuman speed. This also applied to spells and any sort of magic. He could now do almost anything with a wand in his hands and can practically do anything without one. He could control nature with the slightest whim or wish, and the same has applied to his creatures, and plainly any creatures, they now obeyed him at the slightest signal or command. He had learned just recently how to communicate to all things of nature in just English and have them understand him, while he could still understand them perfectly. In all, Harry was now as powerful as Dumbledore and proved to be able to surpass even that with more training.  
  
It was August 31, and Harry was preparing to go to the Dursleys to get the rest of his stuff that he'd left behind. He appearated and found himself in front of the doorstep, he rang the doorbell ad waited. A moment later, Aunt Petunia answered the door, when she saw Harry, she didn't recognize him at first and thought he was a wealthy stranger due to the fact that he was wearing fine clothes from the trunk. Plus that he had changed so much for the better the last month. She greeted him in a screechy polite (for her) voice, she said, "Hello, welcome to our humble home, what can I do for you?" The smile plastered on her face was sickening and Harry now knew why they didn't get many visitors. Harry then noticed that she was wearing a shrimp-cocktail dress and low rumblings from the inside could only mean that his uncle's boss must be here. Harry smiled a little and said back to Petunia," Yes, I was wondering if I could come in, I have a little business with the visitors of this house. Whatever I do or say will make you look better off so just play along." Harry's aunt meanwhile was ecstatic; she realized that if this stranger was willing to give them more credit, then all the more better. So she said," Of course, come in, come in."  
  
Harry stepped inside the house and found that not much had changed since the last time he had been here. He quickly scanned the house with his glasses and analyzed that this was Mr. and Mrs. Smith in the living room. He stepped into the living room and saw the Dursleys looking at him with a hopeful gleam in their eyes, well, the adults anyway. Dudley looked like his whale of a self as usually, only more oversized, and was squashed into a 2 people couch! Harry stepped forward into the attention of the Smiths and gave them an elegant bow before saying in his new golden tenor voice. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, the Dursley's orphaned nephew." He watched the Dursley's expressions turn from terrified to purple with rage. Meanwhile, Mr. Smith had started to speak, so Harry turned his attention back to him. Mr. Smith said," Nephew? Why, I haven't heard of a nephew from Vernon, please tell me more about yourself, you look like a fine upstanding young man to me." This phrase meanwhile had turned Harry's uncle's face blotted because Mr. Smith hadn't said as much as a small compliment to him about Dudley, yet he had said praise to his good for nothing nephew the moment he walked in here.  
  
Harry had noticed this meanwhile and continued to talk, ignoring his uncle," Yes," he said," I don't think that I would have been a very good object of conversation for high ranking folk like you. I was merely away for the summer in Bosnia; I was there to help the poor people there that have to suffer everyday in medical labor. I learned an important lesson in that there are always people less fortunate than you from the Dursleys. Now that I have some experience in medicine, I can have a better chance in becoming the doctor I want to be. Though, none of this is thanks to the Dursleys, they punished me for being who I am my entire life and I only just escaped because I worked hard to go to a school for the intelligent. All that I am now is thanks to my headmaster because he accepted me for who I am and never judged me by what my name is. I suggest that you fire the Dursleys and just forget about them. That is only a suggestion though. Still, if that's not your best decision, I leave you to it.' As Harry finished, Mr. Smith was frowning as he turned to Vernon Dursley, and asked, "Is this true Vernon?"  
  
Harry's uncle quickly jumped up and said in a loud voice," No! Of course it's not sir, the boy is a disaster, ever since the day we kindly took him in! I swear it!"  
  
Harry then interrupted him, and said," Why would I lie Mr. Smith? What do I have to lose by telling the truth? All I wanted when I came back here today was to get my luggage and be out of their lives, but since I saw you, and you look like such a nice man Mr. Smith, I thought that maybe a little justice could be done. Good Day sir."  
  
Harry then quickly climbed the stairs and got what was remaining of his thing from under the floorboards and packed them in an extra duffel bag that he had conjured up. He then went down the stairs and heard the last few words of Mr. Smith, which went a little like, you're, fired Dursley. Happily, Harry went down the stairs and walked over to the Dursleys. He said," Well, it was not nice living with you, have a terrible life Dursleys." Then, with a loud pop, he disappearated and reappeared in a small dark corner of Diagon Alley, and dusted himself off. He conjured the duffel bag into his shrunken trunk in his pocket and went with a bounce in his step to Gringotts. He went up to the head goblin and showed him his key, and then got his money. He first went to Flourish and Blotts where he got a bunch of books on extremely advanced courses and a couple of new quills and ink, etc. Then, he went and got all his supplies and finally stopped for an ice cream near the exit. There, to his large surprise he found the Weasley family enjoying a meal. Harry walked up excitedly to them and greeted them cheerfully, where they sat confused and Mr. Weasley asked," Hello, do we know you?"  
  
Harry groaned, he seemed to be getting that a lot lately because of his new look that reminded him to get his hair cut and styled. He answered back in a exasperated voice," It's me Harry, Ron's best friend for the last 5 years!"  
  
Ron then jumped up, and said in a loud voice incredulously," That's you Harry? Blimey! You look so different, what did you do, swallow a bottle of skele-grow?"  
  
Harry sighed and said,' Come on Ron, I'll tell you, just come, I have to do something."  
  
Still shaking his head curiously, Ron followed and yelled to his mom over his shoulder that they were going somewhere and will be back soon. Then, when they were out of earshot, he asked him again," Really though, what did you do to get so tall, and better looking?" He said this last part with a trace of envy in his voice, but truth to tell he had grown for the better to, but not as much as Harry. Harry then said," I'll tell you at Hogwarts with Hermione as well if I can, if not I'll try to give you hints to figure out on your own. On a brighter subject though, I thought that this year maybe we'd live up to my dad's name and be the best pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen. I have plenty of terrific tricks up my sleeves, and I intend to use them well. Plus, Fred and George are leaving this year and we should continue their legacy, don't you think?" At this last part Harry grinned mischievously and gave an innocent twirl of his wand.  
  
Ron too grinned and asked," So, where are you going?"  
  
Harry hushed his voice and said in a whisper, "All right, now this can't leak out to anyone that I'm doing this voluntarily, but I'm going to get my hair cut and styled. If anyone asks, I'm doing this for convenience sake, it saves brushing time." Ron laughed but nodded and followed Harry to a wizard barber a few stores away. Once they were finished, Harry was very happy with the results and paid the barber. Now Harry's hair was more in order than before and made him look like a god. His hair was now cropped short in the back into a v shape, which was still sticking up just a little. Then, in the front, and the top of his head, his hair was spiked up and more & more back onto the back of his head, showing his scar front and center. Even now though, his hair was stubborn, even if he flattened the spiked parts with his hand, it would still spring up the moment his hand left. That was okay though, he loved it that way. Harry said bye to Ron and left Diagon Alley to go back to Hogwarts using floo powder.  
  
A/N: All right, so this wasn't the best chapter ever, kind of going too fast and too boring, it does describe some of the things Harry can do though, and I think you know what I mean now by Harry being too good. Well, review and tell be what you think, Adios PotterMania22 (  
  
Thanks go out to: Golden Rose  
  
Otaku Freak  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Renoldo9  
  
Melanie  
  
AoM  
  
DJ Thanks a BUNCH you guys! 


	3. A lot of Power

Once back, Harry met with Dumbledore and agreed that Harry should go on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow with his friends. It was also decided that he would have to lie to his friends that he was not taking his usual lessons except for herbology, potions, Care of Creatures and a new mysterious course that everyone was supposed to take. This was because of extra defense classes with Dumbledore and the new mysterious DADA teacher. Harry only agreed to do this though because Dumbledore pointed out that if they actually knew what Harry was really up to, then they'd put both Harry and themselves in danger.  
  
Harry had a good nights sleep in his dorm and the next morning appearated to a dark alley beside King's Cross station with his regular sized trunk. He lifted the remarkably light trunk onto an empty compartment in the train, but wasn't sure whether that was just he or the trunk. He settled down to wait for his friends and remembered what Dumbledore had told him the previous night. He found out that this year because of Voldemort, there were 3 prefects for each house and year (5 & above). He, Ron and Hermione were for fifth year Gryffindor, and he was also quidditch captain. He sighed, there was 15 minutes before 11 o'clock and students were starting to crowd onto the platform. He searched the crowd for his friends and found them just getting into the barrier. He put a quick sealing charm on the door to their compartment and went to greet them.  
  
Once he neared there, he put a concealing charm on his scar and took off his glasses so people wouldn't make a fuss over him. Ron saw him and waved him over. Harry saw Hermione look confused at who he was, and he got a scheme in his mind. He winked to Ron and said in a loud voice," Hello, my name is James Griffin, and I've met Ron at Diagon Alley. I'm an exchange student from Wales and I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was stifling his laughter into long hacking coughs and Hermione looked strangely at him and turned back to Harry. She said," Hello, nice to meet you too, I'm Hermione Granger, and I must say, you look very familiar to a good friend of mine.'  
  
At this, Harry put on a mock hurt expression and said to Hermione," Really, I'm hurt, just a good friend indeed. I thought I meant more to you than that." As he said this, he took off the concealment charm and put on his glasses. "I wonder if this is how you greet all your friends, by introducing yourself. Really I'm shocked!" He said the last part in a stern voice and then burst into helpless laughter, followed shortly by Ron, who just couldn't hold back his laughs much longer. There they stayed for a good minute, leaving poor Hermione to look shocked and then annoyed in front of two hysterical boys. Rather though, two very handsome hysterical boys.  
  
After the laughing fit was over, Harry regained his composure and said to his two friends," Come on, I saved us a compartment." Once they were on the train and walked through the hallway to reach their compartments, they reached the door to their compartment and found Malfoy and his goons trying to force open the door in all manners of spells and brute force. Harry stepped up to them and said in a frosty and stern voice, not unlike Dumbledore when he was annoyed," What, are you trying to do Malfoy?" The last part he spat out and stood at his full height of 5'11", over shadowing the now much smaller and weaker Malfoy. As they turned and faced the glaring Harry, it dawned on them just who this was and just took one look him before fainting dead away, with his two cronies trying to figure out what had happened. Of course, this took up all their brain energy so they both were paralyzed there in their thoughts. Harry shook his head and said," They just get weirder and weirder." He then drew a glowing circle on the door and waited as it sank into the wood and the door popped open. He waved at Ron and Hermione to follow and stepped in first. They followed, looking at him in amazement, particularly Hermione. Harry then plopped on a seat and looked at his dumbstruck friends and asked," What? Is it something about me?"  
  
Hermione then said, in a weird, high pitched voice," Um, Harry, what happened to you this summer? You've practically turned into a whole new person, really!"  
  
Harry looked himself over sarcastically and said in a dry voice," Really, I haven't noticed at all that I've grown over half a foot." He then looked at his friends and decided now was the time to tell them the lies he and Dumbledore (who insisted that he call him Albus) had prepared. He said," Okay, so here's the thing, I've just had a really big growth spurt all right? That's not what I wanted to tell you though, the deal is that since the thing that happened last year, Albu--.I mean Dumbledore wanted me to have extra defense and protection classes instead of Transfiguration, Charms, normal DADA, and Divination. He said that instead of a chosen subject though, now we have to drop one for a new subject that everyone above third year had to take. It doesn't matter what we drop, just as long as it's a chosen subject and not a required one." Then, while his friends were drinking it all in, Harry took the opportunity to scan the train with his glasses. Once he did, he was amazed at all the things people could be doing on a train; the twins were shooting small fire crackers at Neville, first years were starting to look green, Lee Jordan was hanging off the train by a window, and people were making out every where. He tuned back into reality and found the cart lady just rolling by their doorway and jumped up to buy a bit of everything. He dumped the food onto an empty seat and turned to his friends to offer them some, when he found them dozing on the couch in each other's arms and grinned evilly. He quickly snapped some wizard photos of them with the new camera Sirius had given to him for his new birthday, and watched as the pictures developed instantly. He put a freezing charm on the photo Ron and Hermione, on everything except their faces and woke the real Ron and Hermione up. He then said to his beet red friends," When's the wedding you two, and may I saw you both look so cute together."  
  
This turned Ron even redder and made him loudly exclaim," Shut up, Harry!" While Hermione then turned her head away. Harry then said in a superior tone," Now, Ron, you are hereby my ever loyal servant, because of these, you too Hermione." As he said that, he showed them, the pictures and waved it in front of their noses in a taunting way. He snatched the photos away and rattled off a long list of chores that he expected them to do and laughed at their mixed faces. He then said," No, I'm not that mean, I'll just save them for blackmail, or until you two get together as an official couple. Then, they're useless." Harry decided to just relax until they reached Hogwarts where he would have to start his vigorous training again. An interesting thing he found out about his creatures was that they were almost full sized now and could destroy and use their powers efficiently to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Harry had tried all sorts of spells on them and none of them even laid a scratch, he was very satisfied with their progress. Then, Harry stopped daydreaming as the announcer on the train said it was 5 minutes from arrival time and Harry stood up to change into his robes. Hermione had gone out and Harry took out a set of his finest robes from the chest discreetly and put them on with his prefect badge. He left his trunk on the train as always and got on a horse-less carriage.  
  
When they reached the castle, they went and sat at their usual spots with people staring at them as they went on their way making them very nervous. The truth was that all three of them had grown quite considerably better looking and were starting to become quite inviting in the school's eyes. Harry sat down and was surprised to see that the new DADA teacher was a small, weak man with a stubby chin who looked like he'd faint at the mention of his class. He looked closer at the strange man and used his glasses on him, revealing a disguise spell. Underneath that, Harry saw, was a very beaten up Wormtail, Harry choked in disgust and shock as he stared at the man who had bought him 14 years of misery with his relatives instead of his godfather. He waited for Dumbledore to finish his welcome speech and introduce the new DADA teacher who he found out was professor Diarfa, and also the new course, magical and muggle physical defense. This course (which Harry thought he'd have some skill at) was very frequent in their new schedule, as was DADA, due to the ever-increasing need for it. The professor for it was professor Enigma, who looked as though she thought this would be a very nice year. Harry sighed, waiting for the correct time to tell Dumbledore that Wormtail was in the castle.  
  
When the meal was finished, Harry, controlling his temper, went up to Dumbledore and asked for a word with him and the new DADA teacher. Once they were safely in Dumbledore's office. Harry pulled him aside to tell him about Wormtail and saw Dumbledore look up sharply, and stare at the traitor for quite a while. Then he said," Yes Harry, I see what you mean, I can not believe that I let another death eater slip into the castle, I must be getting older than I thought. I thank you my boy for being an extra pair of eyes for me." With that, the two turned on the now nervous looking traitor and with almost identical looks of power and cold fury, performed an ancient spell of reversal against disguises and watched in grim satisfaction as the ratty man appeared, cowering, in front of them. Harry then, as he couldn't control his anger any longer, picked the small man up easily by his shirt collar and snarled at him," This is the stop of the road for you, Wormtail! Now I'm going to turn you into the ministry and get my godfather back." Dumbledore saw them there and left Harry to vent out his anger while he contacted Sirius and tell him the good news. An hour later, a very excited, but furious Sirius Black stepped into the room and looked at the scene that lay before him. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk quietly, his eyes closed peacefully, while a tough and right now very powerful and furious young man, who he just then recognized with a jolt as his godson, stood next to Wormtail and glared at the cowardly traitor. Sirius quickly took in this unusual sight and cleared his throat so that the people here knew he was here. Dumbledore stood up and said," Ah, Mr. Black, I was hoping you'd get here soon, otherwise your young godson here would have killed Mr. Pettigrew himself." At this, Harry looked up and said nothing, just stood up, and gave his godfather a hug. At this, Wormtail took a chance at escape and Harry, now filled with desperation at losing another chance at capturing Wormtail to clear his godfather's name, took off after the man with an unbelievable speed for any man. The filthy rat turned into a rat and scampered away from Harry. Harry, still half blinded by thoughts, turned into a cat and routed out the rat in a second and pounced full power, trapping the rat and transforming into a human again with the rat in his hand.  
  
When his godson had suddenly turned into a cat, Sirius stared; the turn of events in his mind was almost too much to handle. First of all, his godson, who he hadn't exchanged a single owl with all summer except for when he sent the camera as a birthday present, now looked like Hercules, but much more handsomer. In fact, he looked just like James Potter did when he was in a craze about working out for the sake of Lily. Instead, his godson was even more lean and sinewy than even his father at any time was. If Sirius had any memory at all of James Potter, then it was that he was the guy in Hogwarts that every other guy envied for his body and quidditch skills and so many other good qualities that the girls seem to love so much. In fact, Harry Potter was turning out to be all of that and a lot more, he would have certainly made his father proud. Tuning back into reality though, Sirius saw a dangerous looking Harry turn his hand onto Wormtail and a bleu beam of energy shot out from it and hit Wormtail. This had a desirable effect on the little rat as he turned involuntarily back into the man that he was. Harry then turned him over to Dumbledore for a second and went over to the fireplace where he called into it and put some purple stuff from his pocket into it. Then, a second later, out of the blue they were in a ministry courthouse with a confused looking crowd and judge looking on to the trial. Harry, seeing as no one else was going to say anything, stepped on to the podium and stated to speak. He said," People! This courtroom is here in session because of me and I apologize for any inconvenience that this might of caused you, but we're here to acknowledge a falsely proven guilty man to be innocent. This man here is Sirius Black, and all the evidence I need is in my hand." Here, he showed the trembling Pettigrew to the astonished and quite frankly confused crowd. He then continued admist loud whispers," This innocent man was staged and falsely guilty of a crime he did not commit. I ask all you people to look upon this case with justice on the seriousness of it, not the people who's in it. This I ask for in my name, that includes you Minister Fudge, I hope that the jury will take its time and correspond the evidence." With that, Harry jumped down and sat at one of the empty seats available to wait for the verdict. The jury talked admist themselves and questioned Pettigrew with truth potion, at the end, the vote was unanimous, and Sirius Black was indeed innocent. To repay him for 12 years in Azkaban, Fudge gave him 10 000 galleons for every year spent there, a new and quite large house, a place on the front page of every newspaper that says he's innocent, and full custody of Harry until he's 18.  
  
Happily, Harry Sirius and Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts that afternoon with broad grins on their faces. After they got back, the issue of who was going to be the new DADA teacher rose up again and Dumbledore got on a thoughtful expression and said," Well, if it's not too much trouble, why don't you be the new DADA teacher, Sirius? I mean this would be a great opportunity for you to teach the students about Azkaban and you'd have lots of time with Harry. You can also co-teach the magical and muggle physical defense classes with professor Enigma, I heard you had plenty of experience doing that when you were on the run, but I expect a student of yours will give you a surprise though. I'll give you a clue; you have him tomorrow, in the morning. Harry grinned, thinking that this was probably he Dumbledore was talking about and he asked him, using the telepathy that he had discovered they both had. The answer of course was yes and Harry excused himself to go bed.  
  
Later that night, Harry wanted to exercise more so he tried to talk to Dumbledore using telepathy. He thought, 'Albus, Albus, are you there? I need to talk to you.' Dumbledore answered, 'Yes Harry? What is it?' Harry thought back, 'Well you see, since tomorrow is DADA and physical DADA, I think I'm out of practice with the weapons and my fighting combats. I was wondering, just for this last time for you and me alone, could you work with me for about a month? I was hoping to tell Sirius after tomorrow about my powers and I wanted to train with you a last time alone, it was special to me to have at least someone there. I wish you'd accept.' Dumbledore smiled and thought, 'Of course Harry, of course.'  
  
So, the two got ready and went down to the exercise dome and Harry trained with Dumbledore his magic, physical combat, weapon combat, plus everything else that he felt he needed to train, and made his already involuntary sinewy body of rock hard muscles even more tough. Now Harry felt confident of himself, and he had a right to be, he was a slender, sinewy, lean, fighting machine. The final day that they were to train here, Harry took Dumbledore from their training and said to him," Albus, I mean it with all my heart when I say that you're truly part of my family, no matter what the blood lines are. For I care, you are my Grandfather, and I'm proud to say it. Now I'm going to show you what I have learned with you in an exhibition." Harry first off went to the track and ran faster than a bicycle could have rode for about 10 minutes and then stopped, he was hardly breathing irregularly. Next, he took all his weapons and put them on all at once and used them all without a hitch in a row with the skill an expert in that weapon would have taken all his life to learn and then to use. He had also switched weapons from time to time while he was fighting the training opponent, and they all switched smoothly and didn't slow Harry down a bit. The next part of his demonstration was physical combat without weapons. He fought against the opponent with moves that amazed even Dumbledore himself. He did back flips and somersaults and a million different kicks and punches and combinations of both. He sometimes even leapt into the air over his opponent in a flip or just jumps and baffled the computer by suddenly being behind them. It was a really great fight. Finally, Harry got to part of his show that was magic, he moved them to the magical dome that he trains in magically, and allowed Dumbledore to set up in the viewing shield that he had spelled for protection. He then started with normal dueling against an opponent that was one of the hardest the trunk had to offer, and trust me, the fight was grueling. Harry was so well trained in dueling by now that he had lightning reflexes in both body and mind. He also had decades worth of learning packed into his brain forever in just a summer, which included millions of spells, new and ancient, simple and extremely advanced. He shot spell after spell in an endless stream at the fake opponent while blocking all the spells that they were sending at him at the same time. So Harry was like two different people, one for offence and one for defense all mixed together. It was a wonder how he said all those spells at the same time. The truth was that Harry's mind was now so in tuned with his wand and just in particular, a wand, that he could just think about what spell he wanted to use and it would be cast. He also had control over this new power though, it wasn't just any spell he thought of that would be cast, no, Harry's mind was very organized and he had all the spells he wanted to cast into two rows. One was for saying and the other for thinking. He was also very strategic in how he wanted to duel, it depended on the opponent, what sort of dueler they are, and what type of duel it was. There are often two main types of duelers, one kind was the offensive type, these people liked to attack only, concentrating a small amount on their defense, but they keep moving. Another type is the defensive type, these people liked to just survive first and hold off the opponent, while they shot off small spells at them until they're sure they can escape the scene safely. Harry could very easily shift from one type to next unlike other people who almost can't change their strategy if their duel depended on it. Harry finished the duel successfully and watched as the simulation disappeared. Next, he had an opponent against him, but he had no wand and he could now only do wandless magic and nature magic. This, Harry felt, was easier than the other duel because this depended solely on what he wanted to happen, not what correct spell he had to use in each situation. It was also easier to defend himself because since spells are made of some sort of substance that gives them form, that means that he could just blow a spell off course with a gust of wind, or zap the spell with a bit of lightning. Offense was simple, as all he had to do was think of a beam of power with what its after effects would be and shoot it at the person. This allowed him to make up lots of new spells and not have to worry if what he was saying was the right spell. This duel lasted much shorter than the first one. Finally, he transported his now full grown creatures to the dome and used signals and voice commands like whistles to control his creatures simultaneously, but each creature still fought their own battle. In the end, Harry's creatures destroyed the simulation creatures and wizards without landing a scratch themselves. The show of skills in all was fantastic, especially by Harry himself. He was simply superb in his demonstration and he thanked Dumbledore once again and he went away from his trunk to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
Hey again, It's me PotterMania22, well who else would it be? All right, here's the third chapter, now I have a slight problem, see, I have a lot of this story already typed out so I'm just feeding you with bits and pieces. Now would you prefer me posting all of that now, or keep on going with these chapters. If I post it all, then it would mean more waiting time for the next chapter, but if I don't the chapters will be more consistent. Tell me what you think. Thank yous will be in the next chapter. Chow 


	4. Things Happen sucky title, I know

The next day, Harry woke up bright and early and went into his trunk to get his clothes for the day. He picked out a pair of very comfortable jeans and a black, loose T-shirt, over his armor of course, but he set the protection level down to low so people wouldn't suspect anything when he doesn't get hurt. This set of armor allowed him to get scratched and bruises, but nothing big. He then stepped out of his trunk and went into the washroom to change and get ready for the day. He used his brush to gel and spike his hair, and get it into order with a bit of magic to keep it that way no matter what. Then, he put on a pair of Hogwarts robes and straightened himself out. He woke Ron up and said that he'd meet him in the great hall for breakfast. He went down the dormitory stairs and out of the common room into the great hall where there were still very little people, and most of these were still very sleepy. He glanced up at the head table and saw Sirius sitting there with a small smile on his face as he was talking to Dumbledore. The smile grew boarder as he saw Harry and waved at him, Harry decided to go and visit him at the head table and have a word with Dumbledore. He moved up the long house tables to the head table where he greeted all the professors and smiled at their bemused faces at the change he had experienced (all except Snape of course). Harry pulled up a chair along Sirius and started to chat about quidittch and racing brooms. The latest broom had just come out; it was the Firebolt XI. This broom could outstrip the old Firebolt 10 times with its new speed. It was amazing, but of course, it was very, very expensive. The students started to filter into the great hall and Harry stopped his conversation with Sirius saying that he'll see him soon. He then stopped shortly to ask Dumbledore when an appropriate time to tell his godfather of his powers would be. All Dumbledore said was to let him know nice and easy, it's a big shock for someone close to you. Harry nodded and went back to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Ron and Hermione. He looked at their faces as they saw him talk to Dumbledore and the professors so casually; it was really kind of funny. The post owls came in and dropped their packages into the right laps, Harry himself had 2 things, one was with Hedwig, it was from Hagrid saying that they should come to his hut at about 3 this Saturday to have a bit of tea. The other, didn't really come until most of the owls were gone, it was Blaze. Unusual as this delivery bird was, what was even more unusual about it was that Blaze quite frankly was massive, big enough so that most people could ride on him. He carried a package with him in his beak, careful not to squish it. Blaze landed on the ground beside Harry and waited as Harry finished the bite of food he was chewing before he turned to the patient bird. He said," Yes, Blaze, what do you have for me?' The bird gave a small coo and dropped the package into Harry's hand and then waited again for a response. Harry looked at the small package and wondered what it could be, then, when he opened it, he found a phoenix egg, it was the same size as the others he had so it was marked to be an immortal. Harry gave Blaze a curious look and turned the egg over and found Blaze's special mark, a scorch mark that along his back. Harry knew that this was Blaze's egg and he grinned at him and said," All right, Blaze. Now take this egg back, I expect to see it though first thing tonight though, all right?" Blaze gave another coo and flew off again with the egg. Harry chuckled and turned back to his staring table, he said," What, haven't you people ever seen a phoenix before?" At this they all turned back to their meals with still confused looks though, but accepted that Harry Potter had a phoenix. Harry dodged the questions Ron and Hermione sent at him and hurried into heir first class that was the physical DADA. In the classroom, Harry saw just a large, very large room that had almost nothing in it except a large shelf with weapons and some exercise things in a corner. In the middle of the room were Sirius and professor Enigma, they were trying out some of the weapons against a metal sheet that had scratches all over it. Since he was here early, Harry decided to help them, he walked over and said," Hey, I'm here early so, mind if I lend a hand?" They looked at him, startled, but Sirius nodded and was thinking, what could a 15-year-old do to their weapons. Harry picked up a sword that they've already tried and tested it against the metal sheet, but instead of just testing the durability, he tested the balance, which was way off. He then picked up his wand and fixed the sword with a single flash of his wand. Now, the sword was perfect for its materials. Harry caught the two professors staring at him in amazement and just grinned at them and continued to labor over that one sword and a set of all the weapons there. When the professors were finished all the weapons, Harry was done his weapons and he handed them to professor Enigma to be checked. The professor was amazed; these weapons that Harry had fixed were as good as ones that were special made and took years to just craft it. By this time, the rest of the class had filtered in, and she agreed to Harry's request of using these weapons himself, since he did fix them himself. She cleared her throat and said a short introduction, "Hello, my name is professor Enigma, and over there is Professor Black, we'll be co- teaching you people physical DADA. Now this defense method mainly depends on the physical ability of the person, not their magical abilities. This course also requires will power and the desire to learn. Nothing will be achieved if you lag around and punishment will be issued for lazy people. Now, first thing's first, the proper dress for this class is important. Boys should be shirtless and in a pair of comfortable pants, while girls should have tank tops and a pair of comfortable pants." At this, a hubbub rose up and most guys and all of the girls complained. Professor Enigma then said," Now, don't complain, it's not that bad, changing rooms are by the door, get to it, I expect to see you in 2 minutes." Grumbling, the class did as expected and went to the changing rooms, complaining loudly, though the complaints were mostly from the Slytherins, not the Gryffindors. Harry went with the boys and walked into the large, open changing room casually; not really caring that he was going to be shirtless in front of girls. Over the summer, Harry had matured into a cool and collected man, not worrying about little things that 15 year olds always seem to care the most about. Not that he had to worry about most of those embarrassing things anyway, most boys worried about their body and how they needed to work out. Harry already trained his body into perfection, and voice changes were already long gone, since now he had a beautiful golden tenor voice that was just right for him in tones. It was also perfect for singing, if he ever got a chance to. Other things like facial hair, pimples and other annoying little things that happen at puberty was also just about non-existent for Harry since he had perfect control over his body and had made his puberty span shortened almost in two. Now in the changing room, most of the boys were reluctant to take off their shirts and change into a pair of comfortable pants that was waiting for them when the got there, except for Harry because he had sent his back, happy with the pair he had on now. Malfoy was there sneering at everyone else, he was back to his old self and was jeering at everyone with his two goons. He then looked at Harry still in his shirt as he had just gotten in and said," Hey Potty, scared to embarrass yourself by taking off your little shirt? Afraid you can't compete with muscles of steel like mine?" At this, Malfoy took off his pitifully small T-shirt and revealed an unbearably thin chest and stomach with small shoulders and hardly any muscle. Up to that time, Harry had been wearing only loose; comfortable clothing that didn't show his sinewy body. Now though, with the whole room of boys watching in interest because of the previously weak and thin Harry was taking on Malfoy still looking thin, but tall. Harry then shrugged, took off his Hogwarts robes carefully and laid it down on a section of the bench and them stripped off the thin sweater that he had on to reveal his upper body. Malfoy stopped jaunting at Harry then and shut up, turned on his heel purposely and walked away. Then Harry looked at Ron who was also ready, and a little muscular too around the abdominal area, and waved to him to get going. Outside, Harry found a shirtless Sirius, who was also very muscular with board shoulders, but not as lean as Harry, with muscles that are starting to loosen up, but still very powerful. Also, there was professor Enigma in a tank top and track pants. Harry started to stretch as the rest of the boys filed in cautiously and waited for the slower girls. Harry looked at the boys discreetly as he stretched and measured them against an opponent scale. He first looked at poor chubby blundering Neville who was a little round in all areas and was now currently trying to hide in a corner to avoid teasing from Malfoy, who was strutting amongst the weaker Gryffindor boys and jeering at them openly. Then there were Seamus and Dean, they were okay as boys went, but they'd never have stamina in an actual duel. Then there was Ron, he had been training a little, Harry could tell, but not much, he'd make an okay opponent, but he tended to rush into things and fall into traps. Then finally there were the Slytherin boys, there was Crabbe and Goyle, who looked like moving tree, stumps, he'd have to use speed in a match against them, not brute force. There was Malfoy who looked like a good hard punch would knock him out, and the other boys ranged in between. Harry decided he would have to be strategic around them as they looked like they'd cheat. Harry then stopped stretching and started to jog around the room as the girls started to file in. the braver ones first, followed by the more timid ones. Hermione was one of the first ones out and she had her nose buried in a course book, Harry jogged over to her, ignoring the weird looks girls were giving to him. Then said," Hey, put that book down, it's physical DADA, not bury your head in a book and read everything you can about the subject." He grinned one of his mischievous grins at her, which made all the girls coming out glare at Hermione for some reason. The next second, Professor Black (I'll call him Sirius for convenience sake) said to the class," All right everybody, myself and Professor Enigma will demonstrate a physical combat to you and we'll pick two volunteers to come up after us and show what they can do." So the two fought, using only simple techniques, Harry noticed and in the end Sirius had pinned her down. They asked for two volunteers who were willing to fight against each other and Harry volunteered immediately. Seeing this, Malfoy stood up with a sneer and volunteered to be the second person. Sirius and Professor Enigma told them to use any technique that they knew and the first one to knock the other out will win. Harry grinned, and then bowed accordingly to Malfoy, Sirius sent sparks up in the air and then backed away, leaving the two to duke it out. Malfoy at once started a mad charge at Harry with his fists swinging everywhere; Harry easily dodged to the side and gave Malfoy spinning sidekick as he passed that made him fall heavily on the ground. By this time, Malfoy was already sweating hard and Harry wasn't even breathing hard. After the kick, Malfoy seemed to get his feelings under control and started to control his movement. Harry still was holding back and was dodging everything that Malfoy was throwing at him. He used back flips, and front flips and other jumps that had Malfoy dizzy with confusion because Harry was never there when he threw a punch, but always behind or beside him. Malfoy was getting very impatient, and starting to make careless mistakes. Harry then decided that it was time to make his move. He started off easy by aiming 4 high kicks in a row at Malfoy's face and hitting right on each time. He then grabbed Malfoy's foot as he aimed a kick at him and swept him off his feet and on to the ground hard. There, Harry waited until Malfoy was on his feet again and lunged at him to get him into a tight headlock and punched his stomach with one fist over and over again. Then he kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over onto his back hard, knocking the wind out of him. Then, letting Malfoy get on his feet again, Harry waited until the now bleeding Malfoy breathed again, but Malfoy unexpectedly threw a punch at Harry and landed it. Harry reeled in semi shock, and rubbed his now tingling jaw. His eyes grew cold and hard and he wasn't fooling around anymore. This meant war for him. Harry then rushed at Malfoy in 5 constant flips that carried him over Malfoy's head and spun him in the air where he kicked Malfoy 3 times in a row. Then, he kicked Malfoy's feet from under him and as he was falling, punched him at least 10 times, hard. The momentum of his fall and the punches made Malfoy fly backwards until he hit the ground, then, when he stood up again, Harry gave him a broken nose, a split lip, and 2 black eyes. Harry then stopped for a moment and waited for Malfoy to recover a little. When he did though, he called his two goons onto the scene and both of them rushed Harry at the same time from opposite directions. Harry calmly waited until they were a few meters away and jumped high in the air, doing a split and hitting both of the goons in the face at the same time, and dropping them like a stone too. He then remarked to Malfoy in a perfectly even and light voice," You shouldn't really send other people onto a fight scene, it might be dangerous." After he said that, he turned around and gave a really powerful high kick at Malfoy's face as he said," Too bad you won't be hanging around Malfoy, a good practice target like you are very convenient. Oh well though, say good night." With that, Harry's kick knocked Malfoy out like a light and made him drop like a stone. Harry then turned to Sirius and professor Enigma and said," Is there another volunteer?" The students in the room were in startled silence as Harry calmly looked at the professors. Sirius then said in a slightly hoarse voice," Harry, do you know how to use weapons?' Harry replied instantly," Of course, would one of you like to challenge me? Preferably on the sword, if that's possible." This time, professor Enigma answered him as she said," I accept your challenge, get your sword." Harry had asked Dumbledore the night before if he could get one of his practice swords for a combat in this class and he had agreed. Now, Harry looked at the shabbiest practice sword that he had found in the weapons room attached to his belt and whispered the password. Instantly, the pendant transformed into a beautiful sword with a plain hilt and sheath that appeared on his belt. He drew the sword and stood in the on guard position before a duel. Sirius said the rules, which were that the first person to draw blood wins, and the duel ends then. He shot sparks out of his wand once again and the duel started. Instantly, Enigma lead the attack like Malfoy did, but she had a purpose to it and Harry ginned, to the confusion of the crowd, in satisfaction in finally having a different opponent that's alive. He blocked the blow easily and shifted the tables; he now attacked while Enigma rushed to defend herself. His sword was so fast that it was just a blur of silver against Enigma's sword, which was also fast, but to defend instead. Harry slowly backed her up until she was against a wall and had no more space to move. He then backed off and allowed her to get into a more comfortable spot, she complied and the duel started again. This time, Harry was the one defending again and Enigma slowly backed him almost into a corner. Harry smiled grimly at this and with a fake thrust into Enigma's defense, he easily ran at the corner until he was running up the wall and stepped against the other corner and flipped back behind Enigma where he lightly cut her arm with the tip of his sword. Once that was done, Harry backed away and sheathed his sword. The crowd was once again in shock and Sirius stared at his godson. This, he thought, was not his old godson, this was the grown up and mature Harry that has finally shown itself like he always knew it would. Professor Enigma then looked at Harry and said," Well, this sort of defeats the purpose of us teaching you doesn't it." Harry smiled and turned away, he walked back to his place in the audience and sat just like everyone else. Professor Enigma then said," All right everyone, find yourselves a partner and find an isolated spot in this room. Once that's done, I will be showing you examples of different punches." Harry looked at Ron who was siting next to him and asked," I guess you want to partner with Hermione, don't worry, I already know this stuff so I'll be fine." It was true; Harry fooled around and practiced tricks and skills while the rest of the class learned step by step on how to throw a good punch. He then stopped when Sirius announced," Okay people, Professor Enigma and I are combining our classes into one so now we'll be switching over to dueling. Any volunteers to duel against me?" At this, Harry raised his body and stepped up to Sirius. Saying in a quiet tone to him," I promise to reverse everything I cast." To which Sirius smiled at and signaled to Enigma to start the duel and launched a spell as sparks shot up. Harry quickly blocked the disabling spell with his mind and shouted out," Inversio!" This made Sirius feel like he was in a dream. Then, almost right after Harry shouted," Enchantio!" This then made Sirius feel as if he was in a dream while shooting spells at a fake Harry who was standing off to the side. Harry then yelled," Mano, Invecto, almasto, tincanto!" This very ancient incantation did the weirdest thing ever; it turned Sirius on his back and floated him over to Harry, while he was still oblivious to what was going on. Harry then said simply," expellarmius." Sirius didn't fall backwards because there was something there, holding him up, but his wand was gone. Still though, he was oblivious to what was happening because of the two powerful confusion spells that were put on him. Harry then said the spells to undo the other spells and a blinking and confused Sirius stood in front of Harry once more. Smiling a bit, Harry showed Sirius his taken wand and gave it back to him without further delays. Then, Harry sat down and watched as the recovered Sirius explained to everyone what they're going to do and lest them to sort themselves out. Harry was about to go and see what Ron and Hermione were up to when Blaze flew in again, carrying a wobbly egg with him. Harry saw instantly that the egg was about to hatch and leapt up to receive the egg from Blaze. Blaze landed next to Harry and the both of them looked intently at the egg until it at last hatched. The new baby phoenix looked at both Harry and Blaze and accepted both of them as his parents. Then, it softly cooed like all baby phoenixes do when they hatch and Blaze and Harry cooed back loudly, though Harry's coo was almost drowned out in Blazes coo, but the baby phoenix heard and that's all Harry cared about. Then, Blaze took the phoenix away with the promise that he'd show Harry tonight. Then, Harry looked around and saw everyone staring at him, he said," Oops, sorry, didn't know the egg had to hatch so early, had to see it now so it trusts me. Sorry for interrupting the lesson professors." The class ended in a short time and Harry got dressed again and walked back to his dorm to clean up. He took a quick shower in his trunk and got dressed in one of his muggle dress clothes, because on the first day back, there was only classes for half a day. He picked a bottle green shirt and black suit pants; he also gave his hair a stroke with a brush to make it even spikier. He then went down to the great hall to eat and was unnerved by all the girls that crowded around him and complimented him in purrs. He only got some peace when he sat down and began to fill his stomach, even if he was very lean and slender, Harry still ate a reasonable amount for meals that kept his body ready. Though he ate a lot, there wasn't and ounce of pure fat on his body. Harry then finished his meals and tried to look for Ron and Hermione in vain before using his glasses and finding them in the library doing their homework. Harry went to the library and looked at his friends. They were buried in books and studying, at least Hermione was, Ron was fooling around and complaining that he wanted to play quidditch. Harry stepped up to them and found out that they were trying to find more spells to duel with. Harry grinned widely and then told the two that he wished them luck but now they had to find out with him why all the girls in this place are acting so strangely around him, even Slytherin girls. Ron and Hermione goggled at him and Ron said," Harry, haven't you noticed that you're one of the most popular person in the school this very moment, and that girls dig you because of your looks and your muscles, and everything else about you." Harry frowned at them and then laughed out loud because he thought they were kidding, but stopped abruptly when he saw their serious faces. He said," You're really not kidding," to which they nodded and looked at him without flinching. Harry's face was quizzical as he then sighed and said," Well, I make it you people's responsibility to rescue me from any mob of girls that I have to run from. Deal?" Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry breathed a breath of relief. Once Harry was out of the deserted corridor with his still exasperated friends, and stepped into the common room, he was instantly bombarded with girls from all sides. He glared at Ron and Hermione who then quickly came and Ron dragged Harry away while Hermione distracted the girls momentarily. Harry quickly stole away to his dorm and looked at his two friends that were gathered around him and said," If this is the treatment I get everyday, then I would rather be invisible than visible." At that moment though, Harry remembered that he had meant to talk to Sirius about his powers and thought that this would be a good opportunity to ask Sirius for advice. So, he made up and excuse and escaped from his wary friends.  
  
Hey Ppls, Sorry about the delay in chapters, but I was busy and ff.net was down a lot, so I couldn't post earlier. Oh yeah, is there anyone out there who can be my beta? All of my stories are just by myself, and I'm on a major I need help time right now, so answer, k? Thanks I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed but I won't list their names since I have dial-up internet and I'm on right now, so R/R. Bye, PotterMania22 


	5. Author's note I'm Baaacck!

Hey Ppls,  
  
All right, after many, many reviews, all urging me on, (which I'm very thankful for!!!) I've decided to post the rest of my story, which I have typed. It'll probably be out in a few days, so to all my loyal and patient readers, I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth. I've just had a lapse in confidence, and I was also really stressed out at the time, not to mention now, but, to satisfy the almost 100 reviews I've gotten (YAAY!!!), I post what I have, though it has a bad cliffy at the end and I'm not sure when after this I will be able to write more, so please don't yell at me to hurry up, I can't. The reason, for all those curious people out there, over the last few months, my computer crashed TWICE, so I had to get a new one, and then I forgot my password to ff.net, which I knew I wrote down somewhere, just don't know where, and finally, a week ago, I found it in the most obvious place, (won't mention where for my own pride). As an apology though, I will seriously try to write, and more importantly think up of worthwhile chapters for all you readers out there.  
  
So here's to my comeback as a writer, PotterMania22  
  
Oh, yeah do you think that my chappies so far are difficult to read? Because I've seen fics that don't double space and are a bit hard on the eyes, so I will repost with double spaced writing if enough people ask me, 10 at least. So R/R and tell me all your thoughts, ideas, and comments. 


	6. More Things Happen sorry, I'm a bit diso...

On the way to Sirius's office, Harry thought about how he would tell Sirius and decided the best way would be the direct way and he'll tell him straight out. So an invisible Harry moved on until he reached Sirius's office and stepped inside without a sound. He then shut the door and put a locking spell on it. Harry looked around the plain office and saw Sirius in a corner writing something. Harry revealed himself and said to a startled Sirius," Hey, I have to tell you something." So he explained about most of his powers but kept his trunk's special items and the strongest things he could do a secret. Harry then smiled a bit and told Sirius of his request for him to train with him. Sirius smiled back at him and agreed whole-heartedly at his request. For the next week they spent a lot of time in his trunk and improved Harry's abilities by leaps and bounds. Also, Harry trained his new phoenix who grew even faster than his father and was full grown by the end of the week, and even bigger than Blaze. Harry decided to name him, Prince. One day, Harry was calmly walking down the corridor when someone came out of nowhere and knocked him out with a stout club. When Harry came to, he was in a light, yet gloomy room that had but a single chair in it that was turned away from him. The chair, as if sensing he was awake, turned around and revealed a smiling Voldemort who said in a high, cold voice," Harry Potter. You have escaped me once on the night of my rebirthing, but nothing will save you now, not even your dead parents. See what I have here?" At this he showed Harry his wand, and walked over to Harry with malice on his face. Voldemort then continued to say," Without your wand and the reverse spell affect, you will be powerless to stop me." Voldemort then ran a finger down Harry's face and watched in anticipation of Harry screaming in pain. Now Harry, who ever since he started to train, had not experienced any pain at al with his scar, only a small tinge that happens when Voldemort kills someone. Now when Voldemort touched him, he only experienced a slight discomfort in his head but he decided to not let Voldemort on about his new powers. He screamed bloody murder from the fake pain he was feeling. Voldemort smiled a cruel heartless smile and then said," Now Harry, I was very angry at you for escaping me last summer and I think a little pain will be good for my feelings, so crucio!" Harry sighed in his mind and screamed again, his voice breaking a little into a gentle baritone that was actually very pleasant to hear, but the thought was short lived as his voice cracked back up to his tenor and stayed that way. Voldemort waited a few more seconds and lifted his wand, thus signaling that Harry could stop screaming and just fake pant. The crucio spell was in the ground beneath Harry and didn't touch Harry at all. Voldemort then revealed more of his plans to what he thought was a helpless and suffering Harry to torture him, but was actually helping him to form a rebel plan. Voldemort said," Tsk, tsk Harry, you should have taken better care of your godfather. Sure you freed him with Wormtail, but that's just because I planted him there with no thought of retrieving him because I knew that the rat would somehow screw things up and be caught. Oh well, he's in Azkaban now, and I'll break that and reunite with my faithful servants. Then you know what Harry? I'm going to collect all my followers and break Hogwarts. It's the perfect place to plan my destruction of terror, and what sane wizard wouldn't shake in their skins because of the conquer of Hogwarts, supposedly the safest place in the world. It won't be too hard to penetrate the protections on the old castle since everyone will be too busy looking and worrying about you. That muggle loving fool Dumbledore won't be enough to stop me because of the prophecy. It had been written that while the former protector of wizards alike will try, all will be lost if the battle isn't taken over by the carrier of the light and hope of all the Earth and nature alike. For a while, I thought that carrier was you, my stubborn friend, but, the chance of that is too slight, for all that you have stalled my to come victory too many times, you are just a very fortunate boy living on bought time from your mother. Now, I won't destroy you, but I will make your stay here as cold as possible, so that the carrier of hope will hear your pleas because that person is one and all with the Earth and will hear the prayers said in his name if he chooses. Now be a good boy and stay here while I go to take over dear old Hogwarts for my own." With that, Voldemort left with a cruel smile of triumph on his icy features. All the while, Harry was listening intently to what Voldemort had to say, and now he was thinking very hard about the new burst of information. He knew from the prophecy that he had to be the carrier because of his connection with nature, and that the former protector of wizards alike will be Dumbledore. If that was true, then it meant that Harry had to take over the fight from Dumbledore soon, or everything will be lost. This, in turn meant that he had to escape from the prison he was in now very quickly without the alarm being raised to Voldemort. He formed a plan quickly in his mind and set out to put it to action. First, he looked at the 2 guards posted at his door and saw that they were just lounging around, not really expecting him to be much of a threat without his wand and in a prison cell that contained magic. What they didn't know was that this cell did not contain wandless and nature magic. Harry silently put a freezing charm on the guard that was lying down and watched as the unfortunate victim froze into a stiff, unmoving object. The second guard didn't notice and Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Then, Harry took out a small-enchanted dagger from his pocket and plunged it into the second guard's leg. This made the guard's will change to whatever Harry wanted it to be. He quickly disabled both guards and put them into a deep sleep before transporting his creatures to him and summoned his wand from wherever Voldemort had placed it. Then Harry told his small army his plan and transported them into the forbidden forest. There, he mounted Pegasus and signaled his well-trained creatures to go full speed ahead to the grounds of Hogwarts where he could see a magical battle going on. Upon almost reaching the battleground where the whole school was gathered presumably to evacuate, Harry saw a battered looking Dumbledore losing ground against an almost unhurt Voldemort. Harry saw Voldemort launching a fatal death spell at Dumbledore and quickly threw his spell stopping lightning bolt at it, creating another one just in case. He shouted then at Voldemort as Pegasus descended down in a straight line. He said," Voldemort, why don't you go pick on someone younger than you! You're a stinking coward for bring an army of death eaters and dark creatures to a school of children! Now, I dare you to pick on someone with his own army of creatures here and to come!" With that, Harry landed and his personally trained creatures swooped down beside him, the dragons, phoenixes and unicorns. He then watched as Voldemort's look of hatred deepened and the realization of his mistake in underestimating Harry's abilities dawned upon him. Harry though, was unaware of the students behind him who were looking on in awe and the teachers with respect as they watched him take on the evil tyrant. Harry then smirked at Voldemort and said," Now, for the rest of my army." He used his watch and started an unbreakable incantation that was ancient and quite impossible to do for anyone except Harry, he said," With the powers of the everlasting nature, I call upon it for a favor! Beneath the ever watching stars and moon, please send me my called for army of nature soon! I call upon the powers of storm, and nature's rages in all shapes and forms! I call upon my choice of creatures, thousands of them with immortal features!" With that, a loud crack of thunder deafened all and a flash of lightning blinded all, when their senses have cleared, everyone could see the vast army of creatures behind Harry, just like the army of creatures behind Voldemort. The biggest different though was that the creatures behind Harry was fighting for hope and light, not darkness and despair, all the same though, Harry's creatures still looked quite menacing, though their menace was directed at the dark creatures. Harry looked at Voldemort again and smiled in a bemused sort of way. He said," You know, back in my second year, you said to me that we were quite similar, I guess you were right. There is though, one very large difference between us, I unlike you, am fighting and believing in something that is meaningful to everyone, while you just fight for the sake of it. I despise you Voldemort, and tonight is going to be your final night." Harry looked at Voldemort with pure power showing in his features, not unlike Dumbledore, though even more powerful than that. Voldemort signaled to all his creatures and they began to advance on Harry's creatures. He then in turn signaled and the two vast armies were soon locked in combat. Even though the battle was just starting, it was clear that Harry's creatures were winning with their superior strength and intelligence. Harry then concentrated on Voldemort. He started by calling lightning into his outstretched hand and throwing it with a lot of force towards Voldemort who each time got singed or shocked because of the speed of the bolts. Harry then called upon tornadoes, hurricanes, tidal waves and small earthquakes from nowhere at all. He then used these natural forces to hurt Voldemort badly and him not getting a scratch. Harry then decided to properly duel with Voldemort and said," Voldemort, here's a proper chance to duel with me, you can use any sort of magic at all, but I'll not use my wand, all right?" Voldemort sneered and obviously thought he was going to win easily, so he agreed. Harry then instantly put the most powerful shield incantation that was possible on him that blocks even the killing spell and rebounds whatever the spell is back to its caster. This gives the person in the shield a free rein to send spells anywhere without worrying about defense. Voldemort's first thought was to send Harry the killing spell that rebounded and shot back at Voldemort and forced him to duck in a disgraceful manner. Harry took this opportunity to send a powerful tickling charm on Voldemort, leaving him wheezing for breath. Harry then sent a small but useful floating spell that left Voldemort standing on air a few inches above the ground where Harry sent a row of confusion spells that left Voldemort very dizzy and obviously confused. Harry finally took off the spells and sent him back down to earth where he said," Voldemort, once you had escaped death, and hell demands payment for your deeds, I will repay them today by handing over your spirit. Now say goodbye!" Harry launched a fatal bolt of lightning that struck Voldemort dead center and fried his body. Harry grabbed his evil spirit and opened a portal to hell, throwing the spirit down to them and closing the portal quickly. Then, Harry looked at the sky and out of nowhere came two ghostly figures that looked at him with open loving care. Harry looked up at them with tears in his eyes and floated upwards on top of a cloud. Upon reaching them, the shadowy figures talked to Harry, making him cry openly and without shame. Harry talked back and when the ghostly figures left, floated back to earth on his side, curled up in a ball. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was in a relaxed sort of daze, but still sharp enough to get up and climb on Pegasus to get back to the castle. Remembering on the way back about the escaping dark army and throwing a magical net over his shoulder as an after thought. The very subdued students followed his lead and walked back to their reclaimed castle. Once back, Harry had gained enough sense back to be a normal person and talk again. He said in the great hall to no one in particular, that his parents were the figures. He said," They told me not to bring them back, I don't know how they knew I would, or could. They said that they cared for me very deeply, but it was their time to go when they died. I'll never forget those few moments, but I'll follow their advice and just continue to live my life. I've avenged their death and I'll just be me from now on." With that, he got everything off his chest and seemed to get all of his sense back. He stood up determinedly and strode over to an empty seat and started to eat with vigor. It's not easy to be stuck in a cell for a couple for days without food and then fight the battle of your life in a row. Harry looked around after his meal and found that his watch was saying that his dragons were bored, Harry wondered why until he realized that they were still outside with the rest of his creatures, he stood up quickly and strode towards the main front doors. On the way there, Harry met up with a couple of professors that were coincidentally looking for him as well, once he asked them what they wanted, professor Sprout started to explain. She said," Yes, Harry, my 7th years and I want to go out to the greenhouses and see if they are damaged or not, but your creatures are outside on the grounds. They're scaring everyone into inside the castle, and we were wondering if you could do something about it." Harry grinned, and walked towards the front doors once more, explaining that he was just going to do that before he met up with the professors. Once nearing the door, Harry saw the professors and the students gathered around the entrance hall shrink back nervously. Harry opened the doors without fear and saw fairly bored and snappish creatures everywhere on the ground. As soon as the creatures saw someone open the door, they didn't think of who it was, and just sprang towards the person in hopes of some excitement. What they got instead though was a very angry Harry that was glaring at them from afar, stopping the creatures dead in their tracks. Harry strode out purposely with a frown on his face, and the creatures all shrank back nervously. He said in a loud, disapproving voice," Now really, I call you here to do me a favor and this is how you act like guests? You should be ashamed of yourselves! I put my personal mark on you so that you could be my friend and have protection, maybe once in a while doing me a favor, but I do not want violent things happening to my friends when they have not done anything to deserve it. Now, all of you that I summoned yesterday, once again I ask, just like when I met and put my mark on you, do any of you want to remain with me here?" Harry's original creatures stood back as some of the creatures stepped forward and bowed down to Harry. Others stayed back and waited to be sent back home. Harry used his watch discreetly and sent the creatures that wanted it back to their homes, the others he put in his trunk for now with a reminder to see him later. All this was done so fast that no one watching was sure of where the thousands of creatures have gone. Finally, Harry turned to his most loyal creatures that he had named, and said to them," You, my most loyal friends are most welcome to choose whether to go or stay, like the other creatures, but if you choose to stay, I will be most grateful." Of course, all the creatures wished to stay and Harry told them to wait for a while and disturb no one that walks by them. Harry turned back to tell the professors that it was all right to go out now, and noticed the cloud he had ridden on yesterday was following him. He turned to the cloud and beckoned to it, the cloud obliged and Harry chose to speak to it in cloud language. He said," Hello, my name is Harry Potter, why are you following me?" The cloud then replied," Hello, I'm following you because I want to be your friend. I'm not sure about my name, but I do want to be yours, if you'd allow me to be. I can travel at the speed of light and float and go anywhere with a rider. I can also come at your call if you want me to be your cloud and give me a name, all I want is a decent rider that isn't mean and can clean me at any time. I chose you because you seem nice." Harry then said, "All right, I'd be proud to have you for a cloud. Would you mind if your name were Nimbus? I rather like that name." The cloud agreed and did loop-the-loops, assuring him that the moment he was in the air on it, he can't fall off involuntarily. Harry grinned and continued to walk towards the castle. He looked at the professors who were waiting for him to answer and told them reassuringly that the creatures there now wouldn't attack. He continued to make his way towards Dumbledore's office where he was resting from the wounds he had gotten from Voldemort. Harry looked at the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and sighed, he decided to try out Nimbus and stepped on him to go right through the gargoyle. Once he was inside, Harry looked around with his glasses and saw Dumbledore through a door in the side of the office. Harry knocked on the door and stepped in at Dumbledore's consent. He looked at the ancient man that had survived so much and said," Albus, would you mind terribly if I kept some of my creatures in the forbidden forest so that they can stretch their wings a little? I promise you that they won't destroy much." Harry saw Dumbledore smile and nod before hugging the old man and asking if he was all right from the wounds he had received from Voldemort. Dumbledore nodded and said," Harry, I want to thank you for saving the school once again from a Voldemort invasion, it was very brave of you to stand up to Voldemort like that, and even braver to see your parents and not break down in grief. For all that my boy, you deserve an award for extra special award for special services to the school. That is why I'm starting the order of Hogwarts, it's to recognize any level of special services that a student might perform and to award that. You Harry are getting the order of Hogwarts, first class without question. Now, I'm sure that with the honors that you'll get from the ministers of countries in Europe, this will be very small, but I do hope that you'll remember Hogwarts, just for the sake of it." Harry smiled and said in an emotional voice," I'll never forget, I promise."  
  
Hi Guys, I'm back, It's been a while since I've posted, and I am very, very, very sorry about that, but now that I am back in school, with tons of tests and homework on top of that, my writing will be even slower. The good news is that I will continue to post in chapters and that will hopefully sustain your reading appetites for a while longer. I will post on average one chapter every one or two weeks, and about 3-5000 words per chappie. So, as an apology, I got this chapter up a.s.a.p, which was hard since I had to beg my dad to fix and start our old computer so I could get my story files. Anyway, just a little, (maybe not that little) not about my return to ff.net, and a BIG thank you to all those patient, (very patient) readers that stuck with me through the rough times I've had.  
  
Thanks again, PotterMania22 


	7. Harry's reward and Quidditch Galore! Se...

For the next few days, Harry was bombarded with media from the wizard world. He answered the questions the best he could and signed thousands of autographs. He found out that there was going to be an awards assembly at Hogwarts for him to receive the gifts that the ministers of all the European countries sent for him. All through this though, he grew closer to his two friends because of the constant need for privacy. He found out that Hermione got a boyfriend and the first thing he and Ron did was to find him and warn him. On the day Harry found out that Hermione got a boyfriend, he immediately went with Ron to the guy, Chris Lancer, a 6th year Ravenclaw. They found him a crowd of Ravenclaw 6th years and walked right up to the crowd. The people there instantly made way for Harry respectfully to where he wanted to go. Harry and Ron stepped up to Chris; each clasped a shoulder and steered him away from people. Once in an isolated corner, Harry began to talk," Now, Chris, is it? I've heard that you're now with Ron's and mine friend Hermione. Well, we're here to tell you one thing, if you ever hurt her, we'll both personally track you down." Now, the poor guy, for all that he was popular enough, was seriously intimidated, after all, Harry was the guy that defeated Voldemort like it was just a routine thing, and Ron was his best friend. The poor guys also knew that whoever messed with the two most popular guys in school would be in serious trouble. Not just with the guys themselves, but with a ton of girls. Chris nodded his head quickly and practically ran away from the duo. Harry looked at Ron and said," You think we scared him too hard?" They looked at each other and said," Nah!" So it was, from that day on, they were the horrible duo in Hogwarts, with Hermione joining in the fun now and then. Slytherins continued to find themselves the center of most of their practical jokes. Also, Harry and Ron experienced girl troubles, but not normal girl troubles. Instead of having no girls like them, they had way too many! It was impossible to escape from them. Harry and Ron were kept in constant shape because of long chases for freedom across the castle. It was usually Ron who got caught because Harry would call Nimbus at the last possible minute to escape and zoom away while Ron had to run it out. Harry felt sorry for Ron because Nimbus wouldn't carry anyone else except him. Finally, it was time for Harry's award ceremony. There were a lot of media and a huge audience at December 1st. Harry got dressed in his best dress robes that were almost like silky fluid on his best shirt and dress pants. He was wearing a jet-black pair of dress robes that had a golden lining and golden buttons. Underneath was a brilliant green shirt that had gold buttons too, with a pair of jet-black dress pants that had a black belt with a gold buckle with black shoes to finish the outfit. His hair was freshly spiked that morning and he had combed it to perfection. His glasses were well polished and his whole look was extremely handsome. At the ceremony, the audience section was filled to the brim, even with it magically expanded. Harry in all received 35 medals and plaques, one from each country, 35 unique gifts that can only be found in each country. Finally, also from the British ministry, Harry received 10,000 galleons, plus 500 galleons a month for the rest of his life, an extremely large mansion near Godric's Hollow, dubbed Potter Mansion. An one of a kind license to do magic starting now, and the newest racing broom ever, the Thunderbolt, it could outstrip a firebolt broom by at least 5x its speed. Harry thanked everyone and lugged everything into his trunk. Satisfied, but exhausted and sick of all the people.  
  
It was by now just before the Christmas holidays, Harry wanted to go see Potter Mansion with Sirius so he didn't for once sign up for the to stay list. On the day to leave on the Hogwarts Express, Harry decided to just apparate to Potter Mansion to save time. He and Sirius said goodbye and disapparated with a small pop. Once they got there, the house amazed even Harry; it was indeed a mansion!  
  
It had at least 10 floors and was long too, the front lawn was as big as a quidditch field with a marble path to the front door. Inside, the house was magnificent with expensive things everywhere. The backyard though was what amazed Harry the most; it had a medium sized forest there with a quidditch pitch to the side of the clear ground and a swimming pool. Harry kept looking around the mansion and found 10 Hogwarts sized kitchens and 30 sweeping bathrooms with a tub the size of a pool. There were about 90 bedrooms and 15 living rooms all were furnished perfectly for two bachelors, though everything was very expensive and rare, yet still very homely looking. There were also game rooms with some muggle things like video games of every kind, computers, TVs, and lots of wizard things too. In all, it was a dream house for Harry and Sirius. Harry had the perfect vacation and decided that he'd have to invite his friends over sometime.  
  
Once he was back in school, Harry saw that the whole school was buzzing with rumors about an event that was going to take place at Hogwarts. Harry wondered vaguely about what it was before going to the welcome feast with his friends. Once there, Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to tuck in. The feast was simply fabulous; everything was just as it should be. After the last traces of the meal disappeared from view, Dumbledore once again stood up and this time started to make a speech. He said, "Welcome back one and all, I trust that you've all been fed and watered properly so I will not delay in making my latest announcement. As in some of the rumors that you have heard spread over the school; Hogwarts is indeed hosting another event. This event though is nothing like the Tri- Wizard tournament, this is a quidditch cup as you might call it." At this, a burst of excited voices rang out in the hall and Dumbledore waited for a few moments before reclaiming the attention of the students. He continued, "As I'm sure that you're all really excited, this is the also perfect opportunity to tell you that Hogwarts will be hosting tryouts for the all house star-team that will be representing our school. This means that all 4 houses will contribute their house's best players towards the team. The school will vote upon the captain of the team once the team is secured. This tournament is not only for team matches, but also individual contests will be held. This means that the best of the best that this school has to offer will go head to head against the other schools' in challenges. This tournament will be started on February 25th as when the other schools will be arriving. The first match is on March 1st so we have very little time to prepare. Seeker tryouts will be held this Saturday and keeper tryouts this Sunday. Chaser tryouts will be next Saturday and finally beater tryouts will be next, next Saturday, which I believe is January 30th. The star-team will be announced on January 31st with their reserves. The winners of this tournament will receive a grand trophy for their school with the team's names engraved on it. It has also been decided that the Hogwarts team shall hereby be known as the Hogwarts Phoenixes. This name symbolizes our spirit and power with the phoenixes unique qualities. Good luck everyone." With that, Dumbledore sat down and watched as the prefects led the excited students out of the hall. Harry meanwhile was leading the Gryffindor students towards their tower; he was point blank trying to ignore the whispers about him being the best seeker for the Phoenixes ever. After they were in the tower, Harry decided to go and polish his Thunderbolt outside under the stars. It's been a while since he'd been on the Hogwarts grounds. He took his broom and slowly started out towards the cool, empty grounds. As he walked, he felt the troubles he'd been worrying about lately floating away and leaving him calm. Harry decided to come to the grounds more often, when he discovered a small almost invisible door at the side of a huge oak tree with the thickest trunk ever and thousands of looming branches. Harry was curious and looked at the strange door at the side of the tree, at the same time prodding it cautiously with his hand. Almost instantly, Harry was sucked into the inside of the trunk with a small pop. Inside, the tree was amazing. It was far larger than it looked on the outside, inside it was hollow with a strange light coming from nowhere lighting up a room sized space with nothing in it. Harry was at once captured by the space and felt a stronger sense of calm than anywhere than he'd been before. He decided to make this his getaway spot and instantly summoned up small pieces of furniture from Potter Mansion to make the small room the comfiest he'd ever known.  
  
That Saturday, Harry appeared on the quidditch pitch dressed in his quidditch robes and carrying his Thunderbolt. The day was excellent and Harry found 7 seekers on the pitch, including him. That was the other three houses' seekers and their reserves plus Harry. The audience for the tryout however was very large. The tryout was simple; it was divided into two parts. The first part was that each person would have 4 snitches released into the air simultaneously and after a 5-minute head start the seeker would go and capture them all, timed of course. Then, all seven seekers would be launched into the pitch after a single snitch, there would be strict rules on fouling and the culprit would be out. In the end the catcher would have a lead on the others. The two tests would be balanced out and the best seeker would win. Harry was the last to go up in the single tests. He just sat there with a vague look on his face as he watched the seekers go up one by one. The best time so far when it was his turn was 15 minutes and 47 seconds. He got ready in the 5-minute waiting slot and was surprisingly not the least bit nervous. He kicked off after 5 minutes and shot straight up, eyes searching like a hawk's as he looked all around. After just 10 seconds, Harry spotted a snitch behind a goal post. He immediately dove like a bullet to the post and caught the first snitch, no problem. Then, he went back into the air and circled the pitch until after a minute saw the second snitch near the middle of the field. He shot towards it like lightning and captured it. He went back to the air and continued his quest; his time was now 1 minute, 30 seconds. Harry saw the third snitch near the above the bleachers and shot upwards towards it, his time now 3 minutes. Finally, Harry spotted the final snitch inches above the ground directly beneath him. Without thinking, he dove straight down, the blazing pace he set was crazy, his route totally vertical. Thus, he performed a perfect Wronski Feint in the Hogwarts pitch, exactly the same as Viktor Krum's was at the world cup last year. He was an inch from the ground when he got the snitch and leveled off for a second before shooting up again in triumph. His total time was only 4 minutes and 15 seconds. Far ahead of the others, it seemed that his quidditch skills have grown along with his powers. So it was that he was seeker while Cho Chang, who was second became reserve. The rest of the team consisted of Roger Davies from Ravenclaw as keeper, George and Fred were still beaters and the chasers were Chris, Hermione's boyfriend, from Ravenclaw, Alicia Spinnet and Alex Campbell from Hufflepuff.  
  
Hey, it's me Pottermania22. No I haven't died or anything, but I got exams and I can't promise anything when it comes to uploading new chapters anymore. Sorry, but you'll just have to be patient. I think I'll keep writing more on this fic soon, but for now this is what I'm posting. I'll try to get another chapter of all I've got left that's pre-typed up in a week or two. I know posting takes a short time, but I have to format it and all, so please be patient with me and bear through it.  
  
Until then, Pottermania22 


End file.
